1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to modifying colors of image components separately and/or independently of each other using component specific natural language commands.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Natural language processing can be used in computing environments to implement instructions. Recently, a form of natural language commands has been introduced for editing colors in an image. These natural language commands are referred to as Natural Language Color (NLC) commands. Using NLC commands, users may modify the color of an image. For example, a user may modify an image by entering the following commands: “Make yellow greener” or “Make blues lighter”. Typically, the NLC commands do not distinguish between different components of an image when applying color modification and the system processing the NLC commands cannot identify and process component specific commands.
Using conventional approaches, the NLC commands are typically applied to the image so that color transformations are typically applied uniformly over the entire image. As one example, the command “Make yellow greener” typically modifies the image so that all yellow in the image is modified to be greener. Uniform color modification over an entire image may not be desirable in the cases where user wants to restrict color changes to only certain components of an image or certain types of components.